Harry Potter and The Secret of The Wand
by HarryPotter6
Summary: A mysterious object is casting horrible problems over Hogwarts beyond control by anyone. A new character is keeping a secret from everyone that could change the way Harry looks at his parents, the Dursleys and his view on life...forever.


Harry Potter and the Secret of the Wand  
  
The Return of Aunt Marge  
  
Harry awoke early one July morning to the sound of Aunt Petunia's voice screeching up the stairs. "PPOOTTTTEERR! " Hedwig clattered in her cage as Harry hurried down the stairs still in his pajamas. Uncle Vernon and Harry's pudgy cousin Dudley were sitting at the table, Uncle Vernon clutching the morning news and Dudley watching the huge TV that had been set into the Kitchen so he could watch his favorite shows over breakfast. Harry went to the stove to usually cook breakfast but Aunt Petunia pointed to a seat at the end of the table and Harry, shocked that he wouldn't cook the breakfast for once, sat down at the end of the table.  
Aunt Petunia cut a grapefruit in half, or a quarter of the grapefruit and gave it to Harry and then gave the bigger half to Dudley, who was still on a diet and made Aunt Petunia insist that everyone else would go on a diet as well. Harry quickly ate his grapefruit in silence and Uncle Vernon checked his watch.  
"I should be getting to the station Petunia. Marge will be waiting. "He shot a look at Harry, to had set his grapefruit peel back down on the plate and was waiting for his lexure. "It wasn't easy to return her to the way she was boy. She'll probably be even skinnier. One wrong move and you will regret the rest of your life!" He looked to Dudley, who had already finished and was giving a puppy-lip to Aunt Petunia for a little bit of bacon from the fridge. "Want to come Dudley ol' boy?" Dudley looked away from Aunt Petunia and said no to Uncle Vernon and was now addicted to the TV set. Uncle Vernon walked to get his coat and was buttoning and shot a look at Harry before slamming the door shut. Harry ran back up the stairs and opened his door to find 4 owls, in his bedroom. Hedwig must have gone on an extremely fast journey because she was back in her cage with a letter attached to her leg. There were 2 Tawnies, and a Barn Owl. Harry went over to Hedwig first and took the letter from her leg.  
It was from one of his friends at Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was where Harry attended, which is why Uncle Vernon had said "one wrong move." The Wizarding World was carefully hidden from all muggles and Uncle Vernon always referred to Harry as "abnormal." Harry had had experience with Aunt Marge the summer before his Third Year at Hogwarts. She had been insulting his mother and father and Harry took his magic out of hand and blown her up like a balloon.  
The friend who had sent a letter for him was Hermione Granger.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm on Holiday in Paris again. I didn't get to see it All last time. There's lots of history for both wizards And muggles here! You wouldn't believe how much I'm learning. I've got all my homework done for classes, Especially Potions. I had some trouble with that. I think you'll like your gift. Will you be able to make Diagon Alley the week before term? That's when I'll be there and Ron says he will too. I do hope you can make it. Happy Birthday!  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry set her card on his bedside table and took the gift she had sent. It looked like the shape of a book and Harry figured it was and when he tore off the brown paper, it was a book, but one he could really use. "The Standard Book of Quidditch Plays by Miranda Goshawk." The cover showed a moving picture as usual with two seekers chasing after The Golden Snitch.  
Quidditch was Harry's favorite sport. There were seven players on a team. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker, which was Harry's Position. Harry's job was to chase after, and catch, the Golden Snitch. A tiny, walnut-sized ball with wings that flew extremely fast around The Quidditch Pitch.  
Harry put the book on his table and went over to one of the Tawnies. The first one was rather old and Harry recognized it as Errol, his friend Ron Weasley's family owl. He was carrying a rather large parcel and Harry took the card from it and started to read.  
  
Harry-  
Happy Birthday! I hope you like the gift. It should come in handy. Mum says you can stay with us if you want for the rest of the summer. We'll come and pick you up. Dad got a new car! Except this one's not bewitched. It's a muggle car. Fred and George suggested a Magic Carpet, but they're banned from Britain. We can go to Diagon Alley together. See you soon!  
-Ron  
  
Harry took the parcel and opened it. It admitted one large chocolate cake and the gift. Ron had sent him the newest pair of Omnioculars.  
Just then, downstairs a door slammed and Harry heard the annoying voice of Aunt Marge. He ran down the stairs and before he could reach the bottom step, luggage was thrown into his hands and he slowly walked up the stairs, because the longer he took, the less time he would have to spend with Aunt Marge.  
Harry dumped the suitcase on the bed of the guest room and noticed the foul odor admitting from it. He got out of the room and closed the door in horror that the smell would travel down the hall and into his room. He slowly went down the stairs and into the Living Room, where they were all sitting where Harry got his first look at Aunt Marge.  
She wasn't really Harry's aunt; he was just forced to call her that because he lived with The Dursleys. His true aunt was Aunt Petunia, the sister of his mother. Aunt Marge was chubby like Uncle Vernon and was growing an odd mustache. She always shot horrible comments toward Harry either about him or his parents, which caused her little "incident" last time. Harry knew he would just have to think about something he loved. Last time, it was his Hogsmeade permission slip, but now that wouldn't work. The last thing that would work was Quidditch. Nothing else seemed to fit.  
She looked back from the sofa with her back to Uncle Vernon and he gave gave Harry a warning look. "So you're still living here?" She said circling him and looking him over, as vulture to it's pray. "Doesn't that place you send him to.what was it again?"  
"St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," Uncle Vernon cut in.  
"Right you are. Don't they have dormitories where he can stay over the summer? You should be happy boy, letting these wonderful people take you in as your own.though you'll never fit in." She went to sit again and it felt as though the house shook when she sat down on the sofa and Harry swore he saw it move. "They need more discipline at that school if you ask me," she said watching Harry closely although wanting him to make a move to get him in trouble. "Do they hit you at that school?"  
"Er.." Harry looked to Uncle Vernon and saw him nod a little and then went on "Yes, all the time. I'm not a good student there."  
"Good!" she said happily.  
  
The day went on very slowly as Harry told lies about how he attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. She kept giving Dudley presents, and money and expected Harry to be jealous. Finally the end of dinner arrived and when Aunt Marge turned for more brandy, Uncle Vernon nodded to the stairs and Harry didn't need to be told a second time.  
  
"I better get to bed. I have loads of things to do," and he bowed toward Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and headed upstairs, with the sound of Dudley stuffing his face ringing in his ears. He went into his room and closed the door and remembered the owls. Only Hedwig remained. A letter was on the desk next to her cage and opened it. Smiling as he read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Please note that the school term will begin on September 1st. By that time all school supplies should be purchased. We remind You that you must be at King's Cross no later then 11 o' clock in The morning on Platform 93/4. Your list of school supplies is attached. We look forward to seeing you for the new term.  
  
Sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall  
  
P.S. Are you interested in becoming Quidditch captain? See me the night of the Great Feast to discuss this.  
Harry looked at the list attached and put it where he would remember it. He hoped that Ron would come to pick him up soon so he could get back to Hogwarts or a wizarding household as soon as possible.  
  
Return to the Wizarding World  
  
Harry was awakened that night to a knock on his bedroom door. He was suspicious who it was but he wasn't scared because he had faced Voldemort off for most of his years since Hogwarts and this couldn't be worse. He put on his glasses and quietly walked across the room to open the door. A red- haired boy with freckles was standing in the doorway accompanied by 2 older twins of the same profile- Ron, Fred, and George Weasley.  
"No time to talk, grab your stuff and let's get going. There was a fat woman in the bathroom on the way up here!" said Ron and Harry searched his room for his belongings. He took his homework from the floorboard and Hedwig from the desk and quietly headed downstairs but at the end of the hallway a light flickered off and Aunt Marge was coming down the hallway and the four of them had no place to go.  
To their luck, the hallway was dark, and the guest room was right on their left and she just missed. They let out a breath when she closed the door and quietly headed downstairs. Harry, Ron and George made it fine, but to ruin it all, Fred tripped on the bottom step that creaks and fell face first into the foyer with a loud BOOM!  
Harry heard Uncle Vernon grunt upstairs and he, Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge were running across the hallway upstairs. Fred got to his feet and the four of them made a run for it. Outside, parked behind Uncle Vernon's new car, was a dark green convertible. Harry was awestruck at the beautiful car but the push from Ron reminded him where he was. They threw his things into the trunk as Uncle Vernon was running across the lawn. They hopped into the car and Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's shirt collar. Ron was screaming "DRIVE! DRIVE!" as Harry was trying to pull away from Uncle Vernon.  
George took out his wand and whacked Uncle Vernon over the head with it. His eyes rolled and he passed out. Fred quickly drove the car out of the driveway and sped down the block and Harry sat back in his seat. He was leaving the Dursleys for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was still tired and slowly closed his eyes to the sound of Ron panting and flipping pages of George's book.  
  
He awoke to the wind flying through his Jet-black hair. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over the door next to him. Clouds were flying by them and as he looked around, he figured that George had bewitched the car to fly, they were surely in trouble. Harry looked over the door and down at the ground, they had flown so long that they were now, in the country and off in the distance Harry saw a large brown, crooked building -The Burrow.  
The convertible landed smoothly and parked just outside the door. And Harry and Ron got out first to get Harry's things. Harry went for Hedwig's cage but noticed it was empty. Ron must have let her out.  
"She kept biting at the door. I figured she'd want to stretch her wings." Harry and Ron heaved Harry's trunk through the doorway and dropped it on the couch. Harry looked around the Weasley's house and it all came back to him. Pots were scrubbing themselves in the sink, and a sweater was knitting itself but Harry's favorite part of the Weasley's wizarding household, was a grandfather clock that did not tell time.  
Each of the Weasley's had a face on a one of the hands and it didn't read numbers, but things like bed, work and school. Harry noticed that an extra hand had been added to the clock, with his own face on it. An extra place had been added as well which read "Surrey." Surrey is where the Dursleys lived.  
Footsteps were quickly coming down the stairs and down came, Mrs. Weasley. A short, plump, red-haired (as the rest of the family) woman wearing a green bathrobe was running toward Harry smiling. She grasped him in her arms.  
"Oh Harry we've missed you so much! Are you hungry? Sit down, dear!" Before he knew it he was forced into a chair at the Dining room table and Ron sat beside him. Toast, eggs and bacon were immediately placed on his plate and orange juice poured for him. Footsteps once again were heard on the stairs and Percy and Ginny emerged. Ginny still wearing pajamas and Percy dressed in a suit.  
"No time to eat Mum, late for work. Goodbye!" With those words, he had apparated with a small pop!  
"Now hurry up! We have to get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible to beat the crowd! What are you snickering about?" Fred and George were bent over a piece of parchment smiling and whispering to themselves when Mrs. Weasley snatched it up. "WEASLEY'S WIZARD WEEZES!" She screamed and Harry, Ron and Ginny all jumped. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? I WANT NONE OF THIS IN MY HOUSE! UNDERSTOOD?"  
Fred and George looked extremely surprised. Mrs. Weasley had never screamed that much as long as Harry had known her. She threw the parchment back at them and went upstairs with Ginny and 5 minutes later came down all dressed.  
"Come along!" She flicked her wand and Harry's trunk burst open. His Gryffindor cloak emerged from it and immediately wrapped itself around him. She did the same with Ron. They walked over to the fireplace which looked totally normal but to them, it was a Floo powder station. They each took a bit of Floo powder and waited their turn. The key was to say where you wanted to go clearly and then drop the Floo powder into the fireplace.while you were standing in it.  
"Ron! You first," she said calmly as if Fred and George's incident never happened. Ron stepped into the fireplace and said clearly,  
"Dia-gon Al-ley!" He dropped the powder into the fireplace and burst of green flames emerged all around him. When the flames had diminished, he was gone.  
"Harry! You next," she told him. Harry's first experience with Floo powder wasn't pretty but now he figured that he had it down. He thought of the alley of rushing people going to buy their Hogwarts supplies and the shops like "Ollivanders, Flourish and Blotts, and Florean Forteque's Ice Cream Parlor." He said clearly, "Diagon Alley" and dropped the powder.  
Green flames emerged all around him and The Weasley's living room disappeared. Hundreds of fireplaces were swirling around him now and he felt like he was falling through a bottomless pit, when suddenly he hit solid ground. He'd gone into through the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Ron was sitting at the bar drinking a glass of butterbeer and waved to Harry when he saw him.  
"It'll take a while before they all get here, might as well quench my thirst." Tom, the innkeeper had offered Harry a drink but Harry said no and waited for the rest of the Weasleys.  
When they all arrived, they made their way into a small area outside. Harry hit the bricks, three up, two across, one down. The bricks spread themselves apart admitting them into Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron made an agreement to meet the rest of them at Florean Forteque's Ice Cream Parlor at 3 o' clock. The two of them made their way down the alley to Gringotts wizard bank. They got on a trolley and head underground to the vaults. First they stopped at 687- Harry's vault. He only took a little bit from the mound of gold his parents had left him before they were murdered and put it into the satchel in his cloak pocket. They then headed to Ron's vault. There wasn't as much as Harry's and Ron felt embarrassed when he stepped into his vault. He grabbed almost the same as Harry and put it into his pocket.  
They headed back to the Alley and took out their lists.  
"Let's head to Flourish and Blott's first. It's the first thing on the list," Harry told Ron and they made their way through the alley.  
"I bet you anything we see Hermione there. She's got two times more classes then we've got," Ron said as they got to the doorway of the building. The last time they had seen it so crowded was the summer before their second year when a famous book writer, Gilderoy Lockhart, was signing books. They headed up to the desk making their way through the crowd, Ron nearly getting lost. They gave a clerk their book list and took a seat while he got them. Ron tapped Harry's shoulder and pointed to a chair against the wall. The chair's occupant was Hermione. Her head was buried in a book called Advanced Arithmancy. They went and sat next to her.  
"So what are reading?" Harry asked waiting to see her reaction. She jumped, the book nearly flying out of her hands and at the sight of them she smiled.  
"Harry! Ron! How have you been?" She asked still surprised to meet them. A woman came up to Hermione and handed her the parcel of books she would be needing and Hermione paid her. Hermione started telling them about her holiday in Paris and by the time she finished, Harry and Ron's books had arrived. They made their way into the alley once again and started to walk down the street looking at their lists.  
"We need to head to Apothecary," Hermione told them pointing down the alley.  
"Why? I don't want to spend any more time on Potions then I have to," Ron told Hermione and Harry laughed.  
"Not for Potions, for our new class. Alchemy," and she pointed to her list of supplies. Sure as she was, Professor McGonagall had written a little extra something on their list that Harry hadn't noticed before.  
  
Other Equipment:  
Alchemy  
1 set of crystal vials  
1 Standard Alchemy set  
  
Note from Professor Carlson: The rest of supplies are provided by me.  
  
"She's right. We do need to go there," Harry told Ron and he swore that Ron had snorted.  
The Apothecary Shop was empty except for First Years buying their things for Potions. They took their things off the shelves and rung them up and when they were heading out, three boys were heading in.  
It was Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, all members of the Slytherin house at Hogwarts. Malfoy was about Harry's height with flat blonde hair. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be his bodyguards.  
"Well look what we have here," he snickered to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "two Gryffindorks and a mudblood. Pity all of them weren't finished off by that Basilisk.remember Granger?" Hermione looked like she was going to attack and she raised her fist to punch him, but Harry and Ron caught it before it took flight and dragged her out of the Apothecary. It was nearly three o' clock and they made their way down to Florean Forteque's Ice Cream Parlor but a crowd was blocking their way. The three of them made their way through the crowd and saw what they were starring at. A wand, was laying in the street glowing green and silver.Slytherin colors.  
  
What has become of Gryffindor Tower?  
  
The morning came when Harry, Ron, and Ginny had to catch the Hogwarts Express for the first day of term. Fred and George had graduated Hogwarts already and were looking for something to do with their lives. Mrs. Weasley woke everybody up at eight o' clock in the morning determined not to be late for the train this year, as they had been every year Harry could remember.  
"Hurry up! There's only one train if you haven't noticed!" She was screaming at Fred and George. She was worried about leaving them in the house alone. Harry got dressed in a T-shirt and dark blue jeans and figured he would just throw his cloak over it when he got outside. Everyone was running around stopping in the kitchen every few minutes for a little bacon or toast and sip and orange juice. Harry was packing his trunk quickly and Ron was stacking them by the door. Ginny was having a hard time getting her new robes on and Mrs. Weasley was running around the house screaming "Hurry up! You're going to miss the train!"  
They all finally got in the convertible and Mrs. Weasley kept muttering "we're not going to miss it!" Mrs. Weasley was speeding up the car and every turn she made, made Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George fly to other side of the car. In the front passenger seat, a little pop! Was heard and Mr. Weasley appeared.  
"Hello Harry! Nice to see you..Molly dear, could we slow it down a bit, we have a half hour until the train leave and we're fifteen minutes away."  
"We're going to make it Arthur!"  
"But dear-"  
"But nothing!"  
  
The rest of the ride was silent and when they made it to King's Cross, Mrs. Weasley checked her watch.  
"I told you we would make it." She said proudly as they got themselves trolleys and started walking to Platforms nine and ten. Fred and George kept playing tricks on Ginny and Ron and Mr. Weasley had to stop frequently to tell them off. It was five minutes to eleven o' clock when they reached Platforms nine and ten. Fred and George went first most likely up to something and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went second.  
The trick was to lean swiftly on the barrier careful not to attract muggle attention. Harry and Ron went together and the minute they reached the platform The Hogwarts Express tooted its whistle. Harry turned his trolley and smiled toward the Hogwarts Express. It's scarlet and black colors shined in the light and the Gold letters "Hogwarts Express" gleaming. Ron nudged his shoulder and they walked down toward the train. They said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (getting sandwiches shoved into their hands) and boarded the train looking for a compartment. They got on the first coach and looked in each one when in the middle of the coach; they saw blue letters across the window of the compartment door "RESERVED FOR HARRY POTTER AND RON WEASLEY."  
Harry looked past the letters and Hermione was sitting in the compartment digging through her trunk. Harry opened the compartment door and Ron and he stepped inside. Hermione looked up from her trunk and made a short smile toward their way.  
"Everyone kept asking to sit here so after a while it got really annoying!" She said, still searching through her trunk.  
"What are you looking for?" Harry asked as he took a seat opposite her. "And where's your cat?" Ron asked looking happy like she had gotten rid of it.  
"I'm looking for my new textbook I got for my own interests. I might have left it home..I'll check later. I'm too tired to check now," she yawned and Harry looked at their luggage. He glanced to Hedwig's cage and suddenly remembered, she had not returned to the Weasley's. What if she was lost? Would she know to Hogwarts and not to the Weasleys or the Dursleys?  
The train gave a small lurch forward and they waved to their parents on the platform- Harry to both the Weasleys and the Grangers. They pulled out of King's Cross and Harry couldn't feel happier. He was returning to Hogwarts finally after the long summer holidays. One whole school year away from the Dursleys was what he always wanted. The ride was going fast so far and they had frequent visitors. Ginny arrived and sat next to Hermione discussing something that Harry and Ron both couldn't understand. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan arrived later questioning Harry, Ron and Hermione what they think will happen at Hogwarts this year.  
Harry took his focus off of the castle and realized that. Every year that He was at Hogwarts, something happened, The Philosopher's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, and murderer escaping from Azkaban, the wizard prison.  
"So what do you guys think?" asked Seamus anxiously.  
"Have you ever considered it could be a peaceful year?" asked Ron full of sarcasm.  
"Nah, we've always had something going on!" said Dean. They left a short while later when around lunch time, the old witch with the cart came trotting up the hall and Harry bought some cauldron cakes for Him, Ron and Hermione. The clouds were getting darker and rain was starting to fall when something in Harry's trunk went berserk.  
"The sneakoscope..hold on," said Harry as he went digging through his trunk for it. He found it and held it out in his palm. It was whistling, and spinning like a top and Harry shook it violently a few times and it stopped. He dumped it in Uncle Vernon's old socks and threw it back into his trunk. Just then, the train stopped short and all three of them were knocked off their seats.  
"What was that?" Ron asked nervously looking around.  
"I don't know.hold on a minute," Harry told him and he went over to the compartment door and stuck his head out. Several other heads were looking up and down the hall as a Ravenclaw Prefect came into the coach and was sticking the heads back inside their compartments. Harry stuck his head back in and closed the compartment door. Hermione looked out the window and up near the engine.  
"The castle is a while away.I can barely see it. Do you think one of the teachers will come up and get us?"  
"I doubt it. Remember when the dementors were inspecting the train? I didn't see Dumbledore or McGonagall running up to the train!" Harry told her as he looked at the sight of the castle that he could barely see. Just then, the train made a small lurch, but it wasn't in the direction of the castle. The castle had drifted back behind the fog and they all suddenly noticed, the train was moving in reverse.  
It was slowly moving but if they went any faster, they could reach the viaduct and the train could hurtle off the tracks. Hermione quickly opened the compartment door and ran down the hall and into the next coach.  
"What's she off to?" Ron asked quite nervous and Harry shook his head. The train was heading down hill and picking up speed and Harry kept looking out the window watching the trees pass by even quicker then the one before. When would Hermione return? Harry kept thinking of opening his spell book in his trunk to see if anything was in it that would stop the train. Just then Hermione came back looking relieved.  
" The cab driver had passed out .weird," said Hermione awkwardly and took her seat across from Harry and Ron by the window. The train started to move forward again and Hogwarts Castle came into view again behind the growing fog. They pulled into Hogsmeade station and the first years left the train first and followed Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor, to the boats to take the traditional ride across the lake. All the other students filed to the carriages driven by what seemed to be invisible horses.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny climbed into a coach nearest the castle, closed the door and the carriage immediately moved up the path to Hogwarts Castle. Harry stuck his head out the window and watched it coming nearer and nearer. He shifted his head to right and looked out to the Grounds lit by moonlight. The Whomping Willow, a large willow that would slash anything in its way, waving its branches calmly in the wind. Smoke was emerging from the chimney of Hagrid's Hut and the Quidditch Pitch was waving the flags that lay on the walls of the stands. The carriages stopped a little ways in front of the castle and the four of them stepped out.  
"I can't wait until we get to the feast. I'm starved! Roast Turkey, mashed potatoes." said Ron half drooling as they stepped up the stone steps into the brightly lit Entrance Hall. All of the students proceeded into the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed over to the top of the Gryffindor table and they looked around at all the decorations. All of the houses had a banner with their name, colors and mascot hanging from the illuminated ceiling that reflected the night sky.  
Harry looked up at the staff table and there, in the very center on a throne-like chair, was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The seat to his right (Harry's left) was empty, where Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor usually sat. Further down the table was short Professor Flitwick, who teaches Charms and Head of Ravenclaw. Further down the table Harry spotted Professor Snape, like a discolored piece of wood on a white picketed fence. Snape taught Potions and was Head of the Slytherin House. He usually looked for any excuse to take points from Gryffindor or to get Harry in trouble. Hagrid wasn't at the staff table either, because he was still riding across the lake with the first years and between Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch, the spot where the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher usually sat, was empty.  
Harry heard quick and short footsteps in the direction of the doors and he turned to find Professor McGonagall walking in from the Entrance Hall and stop in the doorway looking around the Gryffindor Table. She motioned to him to come to her.  
"Be right back," he said to Ron and Hermione and he got up from the table and walked over to her. They moved out into the Entrance Hall away from the last bit of students entering and she looked at him through her rectangular glasses.  
"Welcome back, Potter," she said with a smile, "Now I want to ask you about the Quidditch Captain position. Have you thought it over?" Actually, Harry had forgotten all about it. He was thinking of what Oliver Wood, the last team captain for Gryffindor had done. He had scheduled practices, made up plays, was always watching after the players and practically, besides his schoolwork, had Quidditch for his life. "You would also have to hold a tryout for a new keeper. It is quite a responsibility."  
"I'll do it," Harry told her happily.  
"Excellent! I'll be getting to you with details later on, oh you better get back inside," she said this looking to the stone steps because the first years were walking up looking around the stone walls at the moving portraits. Harry stepped back inside the Great Hall as he heard Professor McGonagall say "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!'  
He sat between Ron and Hermione again. "What did she want?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"Information about the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I said that I-," but before Harry could finish, a roaring explosion shook the castle like a small earthquake and outside the thin windows of the Great Hall, a great green light filled the sky. Then quickly turned scarlet red, and vanished. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop and Professor McGonagall lead the first years down between the House Tables. She stopped them right before the short step that the staff table sits on and she brought out a hat on a 3-legged stool.  
All of the older students were still shook from the small quake and the flash of green light, even the Slytherins. McGonagall quickly glanced over to the Gryffindor table, which was getting very chatty and as soon as she gave a disapproving look to them, it seemed like half of the noise in the Great hall had died. Dumbledore stood from his seat his fingertips still touching the wooden table as he looked to everyone in the Hall.  
"Welcome to another term at Hogwarts School! This is a very special year for us all and I shall explain those details in a moment. However, a few notes to the first years and to all. The Dark Forest is still restricted to all who wish to live. Also, there is a section of the grounds near the area where Care of Magical Creatures takes place that is off- limits as well for Ministry of Magic use. The Prefects and Head Students have already been told the reason. This year is very special at Hogwarts because four Muggles are being brought to the school and will be sorted first." With those words, the door behind the staff table opened and a tall wizard in Royal Blue robes with brown hair and turquoise eyes came walking out and taking a seat near Dumbledore. Following him was a witch about Professor Trelawney's height in emerald green robes with short brown silky hair. Four children then came, about the age of Harry, stood up next to Professor McGonagall but not blocking Dumbledore's vision.  
"I introduce to you, your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ravia." Applaud filled the Great Hall and Professor Ravia smiled and quickly bowed her head. "I would also like to mention that the subject of Alchemy, has been added to Sixth Year schedules. The Professor of this subject is a good friend of mine, Professor Carlson." Again applauding as Professor Carlson smiled as well. Harry wasn't paying attention to all this. He was about to pass out if he didn't eat something in a minute and by the look on Ron's face, he felt the same way. Hermione, however, was gazing at Professor Carlson. Harry glanced down the staff table at Snape, who was giving an evil look toward Ravia but also Carlson. "Now to get on with our Sorting Ceremony.Professor McGonagall, if you please."  
McGonagall nodded toward Dumbledore and then to the four children who stepped up closer to the Sorting Hat. "When I call your name, step up to the stool, place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.. Emily Grovern!" A blonde haired girl stepped up to the Sorting Hat and sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Right when the hat touched the highest hair on her head, it bellowed out "SLYTHERIN!" She smiled and skipped over to the Slytherin table. Harry wanted to know (besides when the food would appear on the table) which one would be sorted in Gryffindor.  
McGonagall looked down at her parchment list and then looked back to the three remaining children. "Christopher Nguyen!" A tall Chinese boy stepped up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat was taking its sweet time to think when Ron tapped Harry's shoulder and pointed to the staff table. Snape's chair was vacant as well as Dumbledore's. "Jessica Montague!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted at them. "Daniel Rosher!" The last boy, about Harry's height but a little taller with blue eyes and brown hair parted in the middle with a few blonde streaks, took a seat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and it took its time to think when it finally calmly said, however loud enough so everyone in the hall could hear it, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Applause filled the hall as Daniel took his seat at the end of the Gryffindor Table. 


End file.
